


Aftermath

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, just some goofy fun here...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: The guys have some explaining to do to Mike....





	Aftermath

“Explain to me again why y’all did this to yourselves.”

Micky, Davy, and Peter all turned weary eyes toward the Texan. Then they looked at each other in a desperate attempt to find the needed inspiration to give a “good” answer to Mike’s question. After a full minute with no ideas coming, each of them figured that they’d have nothing to lose by winging it.

“It’s not like we meant for this to happen,” Davy said, wincing as he moved. “But there were these birds who had just moved to the city and they were looking for some fun. And they fancied us, so we….”

“Uh-huh, nice try, Davy,” Mike said, leaning back against the wall. “You and I both know that those girls left you after only a couple hours ‘cause they got invited to that party on the yacht. That was right before I left.”

“Yeah, they fancied us all right,” Micky smirked. “Until they realized the only boat we could afford to show them was that model Peter put together last week. And it’s got its mast on backwards.”

“Hey, it’s not backwards,” Peter insisted with a groan. “I mean, it is, but I meant to do that. So you know, the lady on there could keep an eye out for sharks and pirates and things like that.”

“All right, Micky,” Davy snapped. “Why don’t you tell ‘im what happened?” He then slowly and carefully sunk back down in the chair. Meanwhile, Mike crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at the drummer.

“Well, Mick?” Micky grunted before gingerly maneuvering himself to face the Texan.

“Well ok, it started out with the girls, but there was other stuff too,” Micky said. “Remember that band we told you about? The Purple Clock? They showed up and did a free mini-concert on the beach. It was a groovy show and we wanted to stick around is all.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Davy chimed in. “You should have come with us. They were great.”

“Yeah, maybe we should ask them to do a double bill with us some time,” Micky added. “I bet ya we could….”

“Hold it, Micky,” Mike interrupted. “I ran into those guys here at the pad after they were done. They borrowed a guitar string from us and said they were goin’ out for pizza. And that was only another couple hours after those girls left. So what exactly happened next?” Micky squirmed in his seat slightly, his mind frantically searching for an answer that wasn’t too ridiculous.

“Well….”

“It…it was my fault,” Peter said, hesitant.

“Yours?” Mike said. “What happened, Shotgun? And I mean all of it.”

“Well…there were they three guys making sand castles,” Peter responded. “And they were really good sand castles. With towers and moats and windows. And I kept saying how they reminded me of stuff I used to make as a kid.”

“Yeah, and those jerks kept saying we couldn’t do anything as good as theirs,” Davy said. “They were right snobbish, they were.”

“So we just couldn’t let it go at that,” Micky said. “So we all got together to make a sandcastle just as good as theirs. Just to show them up, ya know.”

“Only Micky kept adding too much water to the sand,” Davy glowered at him.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault,” the drummer squeaked. “You’re the one who had to use those sticks in the towers.”

“Come on now, cool it,” Mike said, waving his hands at them. “Pete, you wanna finish this story?”

“I…well we did get the castle done,” Peter replied. “And it did look really groovy….until the tide came in a minute later. I guess….I guess we lost track of time.”

“That’s the first sensible thing any of y’all said so far,” Mike nodded. “Y’all lost track of time, sat out in the sun for hours…and that’s why y’all are beet red and sun burnt.”

The other three Monkees nodded, their faces the picture of discomfort. Mike shook his head one more time before heading toward the door.

“I’m goin’ to go see if anyone’s got some aloe we can use,” the Texan said. “If not, I’ll run to the store. And while I’m at it, I’m goin’ get some sunscreen so this don’ happen again. You dig?”

Three heads slowly bobbed in response as Mike walked out the door.


End file.
